User talk:Monkeypolice188
}}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Rules |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| *Please create a new section, with an appropriate heading and use the signature button (~~~~) to sign off your message. *Curse words are permitted, however using them in offensive or harassing messages will result in a block. *Off-topic messages will be ignored. *'Important': Keep in mind that conversations started on my talk page will be responded to, on my talk page. This is to keep track of conversations. **When I start a conversation on another user's talk page, whether they choose reply on my talk page or not, I will continue to reply on their talk page. **''Fandom Staff'' will be notified of replies - This is to bump important information between Administrators of the GTA Wiki and Fandom Staff. I cannot afford to spend time reminding everyone of replies, so please make sure you check yourself, or check the latest activity. You can also use the "Last Edited By" display below. |} }}| }|yes=mw-collapsed|no=|mw-collapsed}}|mw-collapsed}}" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" !colspan=3 style="text-align:center; border-radius:45px; background-color:black; color: white;"|Archives |- |style="width:100%;text-align:left; color:white;"| |} |} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- RE: Vehicle Weapons Yeah. It's actually a test to see how it looks and to reorder the messy texts I've made, but still can't get a proper way to display these weapons. I'm also considering to reduce the lists by "universes" (2D, 3D and HD) rather than individual games, though it's a conflicting change (maybe the HD games should stay separated?). Yeah, heard a lot about that Discord thing, but never tried it. If things are fine, i'll consider that. XD BTW, did you see my summary on Festival Bus? "Bus Classic" is a good name for a civilian, basic version of these two buses. Holy cow XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:24, August 26, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't know you messaged me. Well, didn't been thinking about that for a while. Let me check. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:38, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Now what? Any guidance? I'm lost XD -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:49, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::You might not be able to type any message for 10 minutes, automatic verifications shizzle. Anyway, welcome to Discord. The place where we talk about the wiki, improvements, suggestions, etc. Its split into different "channels" which can be seen on the left. Each channel has a different purpose; general for "general" discussion. In the middle is the chatroom for the channel you're in, and on the right are the members of the server. Some channels are limited to certain users, and the right pane will reflect who can see and/or type in that channel. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 17:57, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Possible edit regarding the the engines of the GTA V Cargo Plane? I just wonder if it is necessary to add one fact regarding jet engines in the article of the Cargo Plane; in real life low bypass jet engines always generate louder noise than high bypass jet engines- and the Cargo Plane seems to have low bypass type, yet is quieter than other aircraft with high bypass jet engines (eg: Jet, Shamal, Nimbus etc). Anyy thoughts on this? I am looking forward to hear if it is necessary to make such an edit. TransportFan2014 (talk) 10:43, August 27, 2018 (UTC)TransportFan2014 Taipan Apologies for the very late response as I just noticed your message on my talk page and must have overlooked the notification for it. Around the time of the edit I was going off Broughy's video on the fastest supercars on a straight track. The Taipan and the XXR were among the slowest supercars due to an unfixed bug. I haven't seen one of Broughy's more recent videos on supercars but I'll guess it's safe to assume both of these cars speed bugs have long since been fixed. Nonstopmaximum (talk) 18:43, August 29, 2018 (UTC)Nonstopmaximum RE: Yo Hi Guy. Sorry for my inactivity on there. I've not had a lot of free time at present as I've been on a course studying for the past three weeks, and generally I'm sort of here, there and everywhere. That course has finished now so I'll try and drop into Discord from now on when I get the chance. :) Sam Talk 22:40, September 14, 2018 (UTC) New question Hey man, noticed you have undone what I have corrected about the Oppressor MK2, can you give me a reason for that? Smirdaliuspigmenas (talk) 07:47, September 18, 2018 (UTC) :Although what you wrote was partially correct, the boost doesn't fully charge unless the player actually slows down, letting go of the accelerator gives the boost a slight recharge but otherwise doesn't fully recharge the boost until the speed has rapidly reduced. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 11:10, September 18, 2018 (UTC) :So why completely remove my change instead of writing that both releasing acceleration and slowing down works, just at different rates? Also, countermeasures work when stationary, just not on the ground. Smirdaliuspigmenas (talk) 13:44, September 18, 2018 (UTC) ::On a second note, I've re-tested the boost system and can confirm you were indeed correct. I never recalled it behaving like that until I looked for it, so I apologise for reverting the edit, I will add it back. Thank you, and happy editing! |Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 15:18, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Banshee Price Can I ask why the Banshee Topless is more? It shows $105,000 for both on Legendary Motorsport (You would have to check this on PC as I can only check PS4) CelticDragon0 (talk) 12:52, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Congrats Hey Monk. Pretty late but congrats on reaching 40,000 edits. You definitely have the most edits in this wiki's history haha. With Red Dead Redemption II coming out this month I will likely be more active on Wikia for a while again so maybe I'll see you around. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:38, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Drones Yo, buddy. What's up? Probably is a bit late to ask something like this, but it was bugging me off for a bit. Some time prior to the After Hours updatr, there were leaked renders from that-guy-from-Twitter about the vehicles, assets and stuff like that. The point is, there was the typical quad-rotor drone and two devices that seemed vague, you know what I'm saying? :One is a drone with a helicopter shape, similar to the Black Hornet micro UAV. *The other is literally a sphere with small wings and antenna, which seemed a bit "futuristic". My questions: Are those two drones existent as alternatives for the Terrorbyte? Enemy drones from any of the Client Jobs? Part of a scenario? Or something else? I always have those doubts but doesn't matter if you are unaware of everything I said lol. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:43, October 7, 2018 (UTC) :Nevermind. Probably it is already noted somewhere on the web, but I must find it to solve my own questions haha. Thanks anyway. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:11, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ::They just appear as static models inside the Terrobyte. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:17, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Ooh, I see. Kinda strange to have three props, yet you only use one for the functional one. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:35, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Quick Question Hey Monk, Regarding my recent edits where I added colours to LCS mission objectives, I just wanted to ask if it would actually be better to put the objectives in the mission infobox rather than in a separate section. I'm starting to get confused about whether to put them there or not, so please let me know when possible. Doritos9965 (talk) 10:15, October 21, 2018 (UTC) :Mainly, todo = is used in the infobox for mission objectives. That is the main place for them, however if necessary, a section dedicated to them may also be used in the main article, where you can also expand upon each objective. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 16:31, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the response, I'll go over the mission pages again so the objectives are in the correct format. Doritos9965 (talk) 20:58, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Vehicle Weapons: Part 2? Hey buddy. How's going? Could you please get the missing HUD icons for the rest of the vehicle weapons? All I know is that the mortars from the Weaponized Tampa have their own icon, most turrets have the basic bullet icon and the missile one is reserved for missiles and tank cannons in general. What I dunno is there is a dedicated icon for grenade launchers. Another thing I would like to know is that if there is any sort of file data that could infer the weapon's rotation and elevation angles, as probably guessing all that stuff may not be enough to truly demonstrate how versatile the weapon is. Doesn't matter if that is not possible. Thanks. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:22, November 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey What a surpise! You appeared from the shadows to see what's going on with the vehicles and abilities. lol -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:27, November 9, 2018 (UTC) Infinite Ban of Questionable Nature. Hello Monkey, you may know me better as Openminds. A user you suspended for infinite for placing edits you apparently didn't like and did so under the pretense of vandalism, while simultaneously barring any kind of communication with you. I'm sorry if you were in any way affronted by my edits. But infinite ban on the pretense of "vandalism" I have to say this is full of ####. Vandals are the users who put racist, lewd, and profane content in place of the actual content, or delete everything as a whole, and you just decided on a whim that I'm one of them and deserve a ban of the highest caliber. You reverted everything, including the "Bomb Bay" error in the Hunter article, where only the first B in bomb is not bolden. This error speaks for the sign of the thinly veiled laziness required overlook details in the edits in the midst of reverting them. To add insult to injury. You decide to ban me without contacting me and barred any means of communicating with you in hopes for a discussion. I hope you're willing to reach out to me because if not I'll find someone who will resolve this for us. SubjectTheta3 (talk) 3:56, November 9, 2018 (UTC) LVPD Could you please explain how the missions for that lead to Breaking The Bank At Caligula's are considered storyline missions? It is possible to play the game from the beginning to the end without completing this. This is why they are never completed on any% speedruns, and this is also the case with the missions given by Zero. RE: Blazer Aqua I see. Probably they didn't bother that much because this thing likes going on the water, but oh well. I guess putting the wheels on bikes and quads in their nodes still make it "too detailed" for the lowest LOD. Just saying. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:51, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Greetings again after a long hiatus Hello, Monk, I am pleased to announce that I have now returned to the GTA Wiki. It has been ages since I have last edited here, and I am glad to be back. Do you have any tasks that you would like me to attend to? I would love something to do after so long away. By the way, please note that I have not edited code in quite some time, so I may make a few errors when doing tasks that require code editing. Please bear with me as I overcome my rustiness. P.S.: I must admit that I am incredibly surprised that I am still an Administrator after such a long period of complete inactivity, but pleased nonetheless. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:29, November 25, 2018 (UTC) :Welcome back my friend! Currently there aren't many specific tasks to complete, most people are working on their own things at the moment. For the past few months I have been working on GTA IV location articles, completely rebuilding them and expanding them, as well as clean ups, other users are working on GTA San Andreas and London locations, as well as VC/VCS walkthrough galleries. Something I have been trying to do for a while is provide maps for all locations across the wiki. :With regards to your admin status, as one of our best administrators in history, I ultimately had faith you would return given you never explicitly stated you were leaving, so keeping you as an admin was a priority. Plus, with several resignations this year (including Tom and Wildbrick) (and some happy returns (including Doc), we actually have vacant spots for a Bureaucrat and Administrator, so letting another one go wouldn't be a great idea. :PS: GTA Wiki Discord: https://discord.gg/AZseAZ. Feel free to join; it essentially replaced the GTA Wiki Chat with a more permanent measure of live communication. If you already have a discord account, simply log-in and hit join :) Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 18:46, November 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for the warm welcome back. I will resume my usual grammatical corrections and image licensing checks unless there is a specific project that needs doing. By the way, as you likely already noticed, I have joined the GTA Wiki Discord group. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:17, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Minor issues Good day, Monk, I just want to check whether you are experiencing a glitch on the main page wherein the number of active users is displayed as "-1". I do not suppose that you can do anything about it? Also, I have noticed that you have not updated your current signature on your Talk page, so you might want to do that. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:53, November 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Khanjali I did suspect that the information about the Khanjali railgun projectile speed boost with a full charge was possibly incorrect, but I was not sure. As for the range boost, I learned that information from a YouTube video published by "TheProfessional", whom I consider to be a fairly reliable source of information about vehicles. I would indeed greatly appreciate it if you are able to verify the improvement(s) afforded to the railgun projectile if it is fully charged, preferably through the internal handling files. Thank you for your help. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:15, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Regarding one of your Talk page rules Good day, Monk, I was reading your Talk page rules, and I was left a bit confused by one particular rule: Could you please tell me exactly what you mean by that? I am assuming that you do not mean that you notify Fandom Staff of every single message reply, as that would obviously be unnecessary for the majority of messages you reply to. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:23, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :Well, when I reply to a message on my talk page like I am doing now, I don't usually remind the user I'm replying to, as I expect they would check to see if I have replied, however, since Fandom usually only contact Admins with important news, I will reply on Fandom Staff's talk pages to alert them that I have responded on my own talk page. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 15:56, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, I understand you now. Thank you for clarifying. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:38, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Transform Races artwork Hello, Monk. From seeing the loading messages when loading Grand Theft Auto Online, I am aware that there is a new artwork for Transform Races featuring the Pyro and several supercars that I could not identify. Could you please try and source this image from the game files and upload it to the wiki? Aside from the fact that it is an appropriate image for the gallery of the Transform Races article, I actually want to use the image of the Pyro as a Staff picture. It should be relatively easy for you, since I believe that you also have the P.C. version of Grand Theft Auto V as well as the Xbox One version. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:00, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :As these loading messages are streamed from Rockstar servers, I cannot access the image itself without taking a screenshot and literally cropping it out. I believe I know which artwork you are referring to, and I am certain to have seen it somewhere on the Rockstar Newswire - perhaps check recent articles there, or older ones dating back to the Transform Races and/or Pyro release events? Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:53, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::The only image that I could find was this one, which is attached to an advertisement for a bonus week. If you can find one not so attached, please let me know; otherwise I will attempt to crop the image out of the advertisement. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:23, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Here's the best one I can find. https://www.play3.de/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/GTA-5-Online.jpg. :::There is also this one. This is a vertical crop, perhaps you could use the background from this one and add it on the 16:9 one that is covered by the GTA logo? :::On second thoughts, it seems that the second one is simply a re-positioned orange Pyro, as the logo remains in the same place. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 14:36, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thank you for sourcing the images. Actually, unless I am mistaken, the Grand Theft Auto logo is also in a different location in the second image, though it was only moved by a minimal amount. I worked this out from observing the "X"-shaped mark on the metal mesh tube in the background, which is above the letter "a" of "grand" in the 16:9 image, but above the "r" in the second image. Should I add one or both to the Transform Races article gallery? ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:33, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::The more, the better, I say. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 16:41, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::::All right, I will upload both of them then. By the way, if you happen to come across a better quality version of the second image, please replace the one that I upload. ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:14, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::::One more thing: what are the two cars visible in the midground called? ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:44, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Never mind, Noirlime4L told me in Chat that they were Flash GTs. Thank you anyway. :::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:52, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Jobs for your bot Good day, Monk, could you please get your bot to either add or remove the price=FREE parameter on all the Infoboxes about downloadable content for Grand Theft Auto V/''Online? Since all such DLCs up to this point are free, I personally do not see the point of adding that note. However, if you feel it necessary, the note should be on ''all the DLC pages, as it looks inconsistent as it is now. Also, could you make it add any newly created redirects to the "Redirects" category? I forgot to add several redirects that I recently created to that category. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 12:00, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :I will get onto it soon. For the record, I don't feel it is necessary until or if a paid DLC is released (I don't consider the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack a proper DLC.) Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:53, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed. I think that you should make the bot remove all the price=FREE parameters then. I did not even know that the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack was even considered a DLC, and like you I consider it something more along the lines of Shark Cards. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 14:14, November 30, 2018 (UTC) The title of a landmark-related article Despite this article having a title of Liberty City/New York Landmarks, the article also ''contains San Fierro and Vice City, which are, obviously, not part of LC at all. Not sure what to do to rectify this, you decide. TransportFan2014 (talk) 18:34, December 1, 2018 (UTC) :Hopefully, I'll eventually get round to getting rid of that article in exchange for a city-specific "geography" sub article which will contain all unnamed structures, as well as summarize the city's geography and contain a list of notable locations. I plan on working on the IV one first, but with the help of others, will get round to other game cities too. Thanks for asking about it. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 18:36, December 1, 2018 (UTC) RE: Buzzard Nah, it's okay, buddy. I was just making sure if there was actually someone using a gun, which seemed vague as for now. Oops. Now that you stated only NOOSE use the Buzzard, probably the LSPD instance I added is wrong. Gotta remove that :P -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:52, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Minor Turbulence Trivia I was told by you that Pushing the Destroyed Merryweather Mesa into Trevors Garage isnt Trivia. I was just wondering what it would be, if its not Trivia? 'DaringDo63 (talk)' Arena vehicles Hey monkey for the new arena vehicles should we bundle all 3 variants under one page? it seems like that would make it alot easier to have 1 page for each vehicle instead of 3. Thanks! Churnovisk (talk) 18:15, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Arena War vehicles Remember the "Variant Triple" template used in the Rebel for the three Technicals? About time to use it somewhere else. Ha ha ha. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F''']] 04:40, December 13, 2018 (UTC)